Coming Out In A Closet
by Tiramisu122
Summary: “John,” she said sweetly, “is that slobber on your cheek?”


**There's a pun in here, and if you catch it first, I'll write you a oneshot of any kind (within a fandom I know, of course). **

**I do not own X-men, or A Walk to Remember- I've never even read it. So please, don't sue me.**

_Coming Out In A Closet_

* * *

_Speak of the Devil and she shall appear_, "Kitty, would you please stop mopping and come over here and be social?"

_Hmm… go over there and smile a (fake)_ polite_ smile, while watching the guy I've liked for forever makeout with a bimbo, or, stay over here on this very (lumpy) _comfortable_ couch and be by myself? You know, I think I'll take the later. _"No thanks, Jubes, I'm good over here." The Asian girl pouted a little but didn't pursue the subject. _Thank God._ "Actually, I think I'm going to get some fresh air- does anyone else think it's stuffy in here?"

"Can't take the heat, Kitten?" Kitty could feel a blush spread over her cheeks (_he was talking to her. _He_ was talking to _her_- oh, God why was that such a big deal?_) and hoped it would be mistaken for anger. He'd come up for air, but the kissing hadn't wiped his perpetual smirk off his face.

"John," she said sweetly, "is that slobber on your cheek?" And then she left, taking her coke with her.

She decided against going outside, and instead made her way to her room- she had a physics report that was due in a couple of days and she wasn't going to wait until last minuet, sulking be damned.

Later, much later, when she'd finished her report and read about half a book, (it was one she'd read before- _A Walk to Remember_) she ventured down the stairs in hopes of getting some milk.

As she neared the kitchen she could hear voices resonating from the living room.

"Jesus, Bobby, I've tried everything!" That voice was familiar- it was John's.

"Well, not everything, I mean, you haven't actually told her." And that was Bobby.

"Don't be stupid- I'm not going to fucking _tell_ her!" _Tell her? Tell _who_? Tell who _what

"Look, man, all I'm saying is that maybe the direct approach is the best approach- look what it's done for me." Without meaning to, Kitty found herself leaning against the door, eavesdropping.

"Oh, yeah, it's landed you with a girlfriend you can't touch."

"Don't go there, John." Bobby's tone was icy. "Look, I don't know what to tell you, okay? Just tell her." _That sounded like a goodbye- oh, crap that sounded like a goodbye. Shoot, what am I going to do?_ Thinking fast, Kitty saw only one option- hide. She glanced around frantically and then she saw it, the coat closet.

She didn't breathe easy until she was in the closet. From there she could her Bobby tell John that he was going to bed. She didn't hear what John said next, but she figured it was something along the lines of 'yeah, me too'. Still, she stayed in the closet just to make sure she wasn't seen.

She was (still) breathing easily, until John opened the door to the closet, of course.

He raised an eyebrow, "What're you doing here, Kitten?"She must have been imitating a deer in the headlights, because he chuckled and said, "You _do_ know you're in a coat closet, right?"

She felt her anger flare up at that- she wasn't _stupid_, "Of course I do, John!" she snapped.

"Ooh, the Kitten has claws."

"I'm in here because I was coming own for some milk-" she ignored his snicker- "and I got … distracted."

"By a closet."

"Yes, John, by a closet!"

"Okay, then," he said, stepping into the closet and closing the door.

"What're you doing?" she asked staring up at him.

"There's something rather distracting about this closet."

"What!?"

"Ah, I've got it," he said, leering at her, "you're in it." And before she had time to stumble over a sentence, he bent his head and kissed her.

After fifteen heated minuets they exited the closet. He smirked (again) and turned her towards the kitchen, "Now, go be a good Kitten and get your milk."

Her only reaction was to phase them both back into the closet. _Alright_, she thought, _Love isn't a bitch- not all of the time._

* * *

Tiramisu122 


End file.
